


Отпуск на Гавайях

by Luchenza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Friends to Lovers, Hawaii, M/M, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Самаритянин наконец-то побеждён, и Гарольд Финч с Джоном Ризом решили отдохнуть на Гавайях. Но появилась одна проблема: они забыли, как отдыхают нормальные люди.





	Отпуск на Гавайях

Джон спустился с трапа самолёта, держа в руках два чемодана — свой и Финча. Он был готов к перемене климата, но всё равно реальность Гавайев ослепляла и оглушала; казалось удивительным, что они здесь, в этом раю с чужих почтовых открыток, а не в промозглом Нью-Йорке.  
В пиджаке и рубашке мгновенно стало жарко. Только что спустившийся Финч выглядел ещё более выбитым из колеи, и Джон мысленно посочувствовал ему: костюм-тройка совсем не подходил для прогулок под пальмами.  
— Я забронировал нам номера в отеле «Савой». Выбор был не слишком велик, — говорил Финч деловым тоном, обмахиваясь шляпой, пока они шли по бесконечному зданию аэропорта. — Но должно быть неплохо.  
Джон слабо улыбнулся ему и получил в ответ такую же улыбку. Губы были словно деревянные: чёртов Самаритянин напрочь отбил всю мимику. Но теперь с ним покончено, и вот Джон на Гавайях… почему-то опять с Финчем. Странное дело, но вопроса, вместе отдыхать или отдельно, ни у кого из них в спешке даже не возникло. Строго говоря, времени хватало только на то, чтобы отстреливаться: не все агенты Самаритянина угомонились после смерти нанимателя.  
Дернув застрявший меж ступеней чемодан, Джон покосился на Финча и его скованную, прямую, как палка, фигуру.  
Их первый отпуск был похож на побег — хотя он им и был в какой-то степени. Они просто взяли такси (которое Джон поначалу чуть не угнал — случайно, так как не успел вовремя убрать пистолет) и приехали в аэропорт. Гавайи пришли на язык обоим одновременно, когда они покупали билеты, и это показалось знаком. Каждую минуту, секунду, мерещилось, что ничего не выйдет и их сейчас убьёт воскресшая Мартина, или же зомби-Грир лично приедет с головорезами Самаритянина, причем перед убийством будет долго трахать им мозг. Но утомительная процедура регистрации осталась позади, и в салоне бизнес-класса, сидя рядом с Финчем, Джон отчётливо понял: он жив. Окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Это радовало.  
— Желаю хорошо провести время, — сказал Джон, прощаясь с Финчем у его номера в коридоре отеля. В ответ он услышал лишь хмыканье, но перед тем, как открыть дверь, Финч дружески сжал его предплечье.  
В своём номере Джон прошёлся по комнате и выглянул на балкон: перед ним расстилался пляж отеля (белизна песка почти слепила глаза) и бассейн с прозрачной водой; девушки в цветастых купальниках-бикини там барахтались, окатывая друг друга брызгами. Прикрыв дверь балкона, Джон заглянул в туалет и сел на кровать.  
Наверное, это называется ступором. Он абсолютно не понимал, что ему делать.  
Спать не хотелось, идти вниз — тоже. Джон представил себя в плавках вместе с загорелыми девушками, и его передёрнуло. Чтобы изгнать из головы глупые мысли, Джон взял с тумбочки один из художественно разложенных журналов и лёг на кровать, чтобы полистать его. Раздеваться он так и не стал, разве что кинул на кресло пиджак.  
Прошёл час.  
На столе — как раз почти напротив кровати — стояли часы в стиле ретро. Джон каждые несколько минут провожал стрелку раздражённым взглядом: она ползла по кругу, как улитка, иногда будто бы останавливаясь на отдых. Джон за час успел узнать, сколько кошек у Виктории Бэкхем, а также как именно Эндрю Гарфилд расстался с Эммой Стоун, и очень хотел утратить новообретённое знание.  
Когда стрелка стала настолько медленной, что Джону захотелось её пристрелить, в дверь постучали.  
«Самаритянин!» — подумал он почти что с радостью и потянулся за пистолетом, который всё-таки смог протащить через досмотр в аэропорту. Но когда Джон подкрался к двери и заглянул в глазок, то увидел всего лишь Финча.  
«Это я! Откройте, пожалуйста».  
Голос Финча из-за двери звучал чуть приглушённо. Джон впустил гостя и вернулся с ним в комнату. На предложение сесть Финч ответил отказом, продолжая стоять над душой и тогда, когда Джон опустился в кресло. Без пиджака и жилетки выглядел он немного непривычно.  
— Гарольд, что такое? — не выдержав, спросил Джон. — Только не говори, что опять…  
Он не смог закончить мысль. Всё-таки не хотелось поминать Грира всуе в этом тропическом раю.  
Финч только отмахнулся.  
— Я не знаю, что делать! — с паникой в голосе воскликнул он, и брови Джона поползли вверх. — Видимо, я слишком давно не отдыхал и просто забыл, что делают нормальные люди.  
Джон представил, как Финч смотрит с балкона на красоток в бассейне с теми же мыслями, которые посещали его, и преисполнился к Финчу глубокой симпатией.  
— Бассейн? — спросил он, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. Финч сделал страшные глаза.  
С приоткрытого балкона доносились разноголосые вопли пляжных красоток и чаек, а неловкое молчание в комнате затягивалось. Джону очень хотелось засмеяться, но, глядя на удручённое лицо напротив, он спрятал смешок в поднесённой ко рту руке.  
— Может, проституток снимем? — в конце концов без энтузиазма предложил Джон, и Финч поморщился. Однако Джону смертельно надоело разглядывать журналы и узор на обоях — пусть даже теперь у него для этого появилась приятная компания.  
— Мы идём вниз, — решительно сказал он, поднимаясь. — И я знаю, что нам сейчас нужно.  
Финч выразил лицом вежливое удивление.  
— И что же, мистер Риз?  
Джон нащупал в кармане брюк бумажник.  
— Гавайские рубашки.

***

Они стояли перед прилавком туристического магазина, ловя на себе чужие взгляды. Джон осознавал, что их внешний вид далёк от облика обычных туристов, и испытывал раздражение профессионального свойства. Хороший спецагент, считал Джон, даже в отпуске должен уметь сливаться с окружающими и теряться в толпе. Финч тем временем придирчиво ощупывал вырвиглазную рубашку из разряда тех, которые носил тут каждый первый.  
— Слишком много попугаев, — пробормотал он недовольно, разглаживая рисунок.  
— Под стать твоим «птичьим» фамилиям, — парировал Джон, на всякий случай внимательно оглядывая окружающий их рынок на предмет агентов Самаритянина и карманников. Враг никогда не дремлет, даже побеждённый.  
Финч покосился на Джона, поправил очки на вспотевшем носу и исчез в примерочной, через пару минут вернувшись оттуда заправским туристом. Одно только делало его новичком на этом празднике жизни: Финч был бледен, как смерть, без единого следа загара на теле. Джон, не удержавшись, хмыкнул, разглядывая абсолютно белые ноги в шортах. Ноги приблизились, и Джон получил на руки свёрнутую рубашку.  
— Ваша очередь, — невозмутимо сказал Финч. В полутёмном помещении магазина Джону было плохо видно выражение лица, но он мог бы поклясться, что успел уловить усмешку. Развернув рубашку в примерочной, он понял, в чём было дело, но вышел с непроницаемым лицом, застёгивая последнюю пуговицу. Гигантский цветок у плеча был виден Джону даже без зеркала и напоминал разверзшего красную пасть монстра. Губы Финча предательски дрогнули.  
— Вам идёт, — сказал он, справившись с собой. — Выглядите угрожающе.  
— Спасибо, мистер Пэрротс*, — ответил Джон с кривой ухмылкой, пытаясь как можно незаметнее засунуть за пояс новых шорт свой пистолет. А то мало ли.  
Финч обзавёлся напоследок панамой, и они вышли из магазина навстречу солнцу и разноцветной толпе, болтающей на разных языках. Прогулочным шагом они двинулись в случайном направлении, и Риз успокоился, видя, как взгляды людей обтекают их. Хромающего Финча то и дело сносили в сторону снующие туда-сюда продавцы и покупатели у рыночных прилавков, и Джон решительно взял его под локоть.  
— Что теперь? — спросил он, уверенно направляя Финча в сторону выхода с рынка. Тот кинул тоскливый взгляд на голубую полоску океана невдалеке.  
— Что делают ещё на пляжах помимо собственно купания, мистер Риз? Загорают?  
Джон напрягся, вспоминая.  
— Играют в волейбол. Пьют в пляжных барах. Хм.  
— Ещё есть катера. Поправьте меня, если ошибаюсь.  
— Есть.  
Финч остановился и развернулся всем корпусом в сторону Джона.  
— Я предлагаю нам взять лежанки и большой зонт от солнца. Как вы смотрите на это?  
Джон смотрел на это вполне положительно.  
— Тебе немного солнца не помешало бы, Финч, — он кинул красноречивый взгляд на Гарольда.  
— И вам. Угольно-чёрный цвет кожи только подчеркнёт вашу благородную седину.  
Финч выдал это совершенно невозмутимым тоном, после чего похромал в сторону пляжа. Джону ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним, пытаясь усмирить внезапно настигшее его желание оказаться вместе с Финчем за закрытыми дверями номера в отеле. 

***

Они расположились недалеко от пляжного бара — конечно же, совершенно случайно. Финч дремал, смежив веки, Джон же спать на людях совершенно не мог и старательно держал периметр — с каждым глотком коктейля всё старательнее. Не то чтобы он хотел напиться, он просто не видел другого выхода. Напряжение отказывалось отпускать, и ни одна клетка его мозга не верила, что всё снова может быть хорошо. Джону казалось, что если он закроет глаза, то, открыв их, увидит перед собой стены подвала — типичного такого, в котором удобно держать пленников.  
Тут Финч повернулся к нему. Джон попытался стереть мрачные мысли со своего лица, но, кажется, не преуспел в этом. Он ожидал вопроса, однако со стороны второй лежанки донёсся только вздох, и краем глаза Джон увидел руку, забирающую его коктейль.  
— Войны не заканчивается в один день, — произнёс Финч после глотка. — Возможно, нам долго придётся вести битву — уже с самими собой.  
— Я бы с удовольствием заключил хотя бы временное перемирие со своей головой. Чем я, собственно, и занимаюсь.  
Финч посмотрел на него пытливо.  
— Помогает?  
— Пока нет. Потом должно.  
Они помолчали, наблюдая, как волны разбиваются о песчаный берег. Людей становилось всё меньше, пляж пустел, и закат создавал ощущение, что окружающие Джона предметы кто-то нарисовал, используя лишь розовато-красную гамму.  
— Я присоединюсь к вам, — сказал Финч. — А потом, если вы не против, мы вернёмся в отель.  
— Тяжёлая штука отдых, а, Гарольд?  
Тот только хмыкнул, а потом поинтересовался:  
— И что вы посоветуете взять в здешнем баре, мистер Риз?..

На пороге отеля они оказались лишь спустя час. Походка Финча была не очень тверда, и Джон снова придерживал его за локоть, когда они проходили внутрь и брали ключи. Однако Джон не стал останавливаться у двери номера Финча и довёл его по коридору до своей.  
— Время ещё детское, — пояснил Джон. — А мы только начали.  
— Вы так думаете? Что ж, я в любом случае рад вашей компании, Джон.  
Речь же Финча в противовес походке почти не изменилась, и Джон внезапно задался вопросом, когда и где тот научился разговаривать, как профессор литературы в Оксфорде.  
— Я думаю, что мини-бар в моём номере слишком полон, — ответил он.  
Когда дверь была закрыта, Финч первым делом прошёл к балкону и открыл его, вдыхая посвежевший ароматный воздух. Пахло чем-то цветочным и здешней едой. Пахло освобождением.  
Джон встал рядом, ощущая приятную усталость. Тело по-прежнему болело от недавних схваток с наёмниками врага (хотя казалось, это происходило уже не менее месяца назад), но это была приятная боль — спутник победы.  
Он не чувствовал себя победителем. Финч, кажется, тоже.  
— Помните, я говорил вам, когда мы встретились? — начал он. — Говорил, что вам нужна цель.  
— Сложно забыть.  
Финч как-то невесело фыркнул.  
— Так вот: бесцельное существование нам обоим не слишком удаётся, — он глянул на Джона из-под очков. — Я мог бы предположить, что дело в привычке, и у нас просто сбоит выработавшийся за годы борьбы механизм восприятия реальности…  
— Финч.  
— Ваши намёки не слишком прозрачны. Спасибо, — он взял из руки Джона стакан.  
— Я ещё ни на что и не намекал.  
Прозвучало странно, с оттенком флирта. Гарольд бросил на Джона непонятный взгляд искоса, и Джон спрятал то, что могло отразиться на его лице, в стакане виски. С каждым новым глотком внутри горячело — и отпускало. Мысли испарялись, оставляя лишь чувство неясной тревоги. В сознании всплыло только, что пьют стоя либо на похоронах в обычаях некоторых культур, либо по причине полного идиотизма.  
Что он и сказал Финчу.  
— Ваш номер меня раздражает, — пробормотал тот. — Кто придумал люкс, в котором одно кресло?..  
— Есть кровать.  
Финч взглянул на него с некоторым скептицизмом и, издав неясный звук, который можно было равно трактовать и как смешок, и как хмыканье, растянулся на покрывале. Джон лёг рядом, включив лампу на прикроватном столике: было уже темно, почти как ночью.  
— Что нас ждёт дальше? — вслух спросил Джон скорее риторически, чем адресуя вопрос Финчу. Однако тот предпочёл ответить:  
— Я уверен только в том, что наша работа не прекратится. Машина восстановит работоспособность, и мы снова возьмёмся за старую-добрую рутину.  
Последние слова прозвучали с ощутимой иронией, и Джон дёрнул углом рта.  
— Ты никогда не думал, Финч, о том, какой была бы твоя жизнь без Машины? Без её изобретения?  
— Это была бы не моя жизнь, — просто сказал он. — Глупо верить в судьбу, но кто мы все, Джон, без нашей глупой веры?  
На это даже отвечать не хотелось. Да и просто говорить. О чём, когда всё самое важное давно сказано?.. Поэтому они полулежали на подушках и медленно уничтожали скромные запасы мини-бара. Стало так спокойно и благостно, что Джон решился и, потянувшись к Финчу, поцеловал его, всосав нижнюю губу. Финч ответил, но как-то слишком вяло, и Джон посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
— Мы пьяны, — коротко пояснил Финч. — И можем пожалеть… впоследствии.  
— Хочешь сказать, _ты_ можешь пожалеть? Потому что я — нет. Я осознаю, что делаю.  
Гарольд внимательно всмотрелся в его глаза и, видимо, разглядев в них подтверждение сказанному, вздохнул. Его губы сначала неловко мазнули по щеке Джона, но тут же нашли цель. Наконец-то целуя Гарольда, касаясь своим языком его, Джон вспоминал, насколько давно хотел переспать с Финчем. Эта мысль всегда была на краешке подсознания, слабооформленная и, как казалось Джону, неосуществимая: несмотря на сложившиеся узы доверия, они всё-таки были друг от друга слишком далеки.  
Джон привык к ежедневному и еженощному присутствию Гарольда в качестве голоса в своём ухе, осталось привыкнуть к нему в своей постели. Если сложится. Однако сначала нужно было убедиться, что не один только Джон желает этого.  
— Подожди, — сказал он оторвавшись и потёрся носом о подбородок Гарольда. — У нас обоих чертовски сложное прошлое. Я пойму.  
Джону почудилось, что он не слишком ясно смог выразить мысль, но лучше не получилось. Впрочем, он был уверен, что Гарольд давно его понимал с полуслова.  
Ответ, казалось, последовал спустя вечность. Гарольд страдальчески нахмурился, подбирая слова, которые, видимо, после выпитого никак не желали идти на язык.  
— Ради бога, Джон, — наконец сказал он. — Продолжайте то, что начали, или я вас уволю.  
Тут уже Джон не стал скрывать улыбки.  
Целуясь с Гарольдом, Джон несколько раз задевал скулой его очки, после чего от них было решено избавиться. Без очков взгляд Гарольда оказался неожиданно цепким, а не рассеянным, как у многих слабовидящих людей. Джон несколько секунд всматривался, запоминая непривычный вид хорошо знакомого лица. Потом, лизнув мочку уха Гарольда, Джон потянулся рукой к его шортам и обхватил ощущаемый через ткань член, проведя по нему ладонью. Гарольд сдавленно охнул.  
— Говорите, Джон, — потребовал он неожиданно. — Рассказывайте, что вы будете со мной делать.  
— Хочешь отдавать мне приказы? — вопрос прозвучал немного невнятно из-за того, что Джон губами и языком исследовал шею.  
— По ситуации, — лаконично ответил Гарольд, и было приятно слышать, как едва заметно срывается его голос.  
Джон потёрся о его бедро пахом и приподнялся, перекинув одну ногу через Гарольда так, что теперь нависал над ним. Кровать, чересчур мягкая на вкус Джона, прогибалась под его коленями.  
— Сначала я хочу снять с тебя эту дурацкую рубашку, — сказал он, потянувшись к пуговицам. Одну за другой он вынимал их из петель, чувствуя, как поднимается возбуждение.  
— Я тоже, — признался Гарольд и потянулся руками к воротнику рубашки Джона, мимолётно приобняв за шею.  
— Потом я сниму с нас шорты, — продолжил Джон. — И буду целовать тебя — от шеи до члена.  
Гарольд наблюдал за его действиями с интересом, и пальцы его ног мягко скользили по ступням Джона.  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы потом мастурбировали себе, — сказал Гарольд командным тоном, словно на очередном задании.  
Джон ответил на это, укусив его за плечо, и двинулся языком и губами вниз. Лизнув соски — сначала один, потом второй, — он дошёл до бёдер и губами коснулся основания члена.  
Несмотря на кажущуюся невозмутимость, Гарольд явственно краснел, или же алкоголь так разгорячил его. Себя Джон не видел и не знал, так же он выглядит или нет. В голове пронеслось, что их с Гарольдом связали за годы партнёрства и дружбы настолько крепкие узы доверия, что даже сейчас, пьяные, во время первого секса они оба позволили бы друг другу всё что угодно, зная, что ни один из них не причинит другому дискомфорт. Гарольд бы позволил войти в себя, не направляя и словом, потому что Джон сделал бы всё, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, и угадывал бы невысказанное.  
Джон ощутил, что его член болезненно напрягся, и поймал направленный на пах взгляд Гарольда. Взяв свой член, Джон медленно провёл по нему рукой, оголяя головку. Потом ещё раз и снова, убыстряя темп. Гарольд неотрывно смотрел и дышал немного чаще обычного. Потом он потянулся к своему члену, и это возбудило ещё сильнее. Если бы Гарольд сейчас коснулся Джона, тот бы не выдержал и кончил в ту же секунду  
— Хватит, — сказал он, и Джон повиновался — с небольшим сожалением, потому что такого взгляда Гарольда ему видеть ещё не доводилось. Джон снова опустился на локти и лёг вплотную, лицом к лицу, вовлекая в новый поцелуй, сплетаясь языками. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, как рука Гарольда опускается ласкающими движениями по его, Джона, телу, а потом касается члена, яичек, проводит по ложбинке между ягодиц... Джон выдохнул с присвистом. С каждой минутой хотелось большего, но согласится ли?..  
— Мы пойдём дальше? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Мне импонирует ваша предупредительность, мистер Риз, — сказал Гарольд таким тоном, что Джон чуть не рассмеялся. — Но я думаю, этот вопрос пора оставить позади.  
Тут Джон вспомнил о его спине.  
— Как тебе не будет больно?  
— Если я буду, как это называется, «активом». Но у нас в любом случае нет смазки.  
Джон досадливо цокнул языком.  
— Хотя подождите… — Гарольд потянулся к тумбочке, и тут рука его повисла в воздухе. — О боже. У меня есть крем для рук, но он остался в моём номере… Вы хотите сказать, что пойдёте туда в таком виде?  
— А что? — невинно поинтересовался Джон, поднимаясь. — Я учусь отдыхать. Уже начал входить во вкус.  
— Вы сумасшедший, — безнадёжно подытожил Гарольд. — Или романтик. Хотя мне не казалось, что второе вам близко.  
Джон только ухмыльнулся, накидывая халат, который так кстати висел в ванной, и открывая дверь. Гарольд беспокоился совершенно напрасно. Время уже позднее, и кому здесь…  
Закрывая дверь номера Гарольда, он услышал рядом шум. Одна из сегодняшних пляжных красавиц вышла, как оказалось, одновременно с ним и окидывала Джона заинтригованным взглядом. Он натянул на губы кривую улыбку и махнул ей, она помахала в ответ, сказав что-то негромко на одном из славянских языков. А потом обворожительно улыбнулась, поправив локоны. Возвращаясь к себе, Джон чувствовал затылком её взгляд.  
Гарольд чуть приподнялся.  
— Всё прошло без приключений? — светским тоном поинтересовался он.  
Джон сделал неопределённое движение плечами.  
— Можно и так сказать. На чём мы остановились?  
— Вы мне скажите, мистер Риз.  
Джону нравилось, как Гарольд сбивался то на имя, то на это официальное «мистер Риз». Собственная фамилия в постели из губ Гарольда звучала удивительно возбуждающе, он даже сам не ожидал.  
В ответ на его слова Джон многозначительно промолчал. Он скинул халат, поставил ногу на кресло и, взяв тюбик, начал себя подготавливать, вводя смазанные пальцы в узкое отверстие. Гарольд внимательно следил за этим, и его немного опустившийся член, как удовлетворённо отметил Джон, снова приподнялся. А ещё было забавно наблюдать, как Гарольд подслеповато щурился, пытаясь разглядеть Джона.  
— Очки на прикроватном столике… Гарри.  
Джон отлично помнил реакцию Гарольда, когда впервые так сократил его имя. Но поддразнить было приятно.  
— Я могу и вас назвать «Джонни», мне совсем не сложно.  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— А ведь Рут ты позволяешь.  
— Что дозволено Юпитеру, мистер Риз… — он не закончил крылатую фразу, потому что Джон лёг на кровать и сделал то, чего хотел уже полвечера: взял в рот его член. Джон сосал медленно, стараясь заглатывать как можно глубже, и касался языком головки. Вспоминал: впервые ему представилось что-то такое, когда Гарольд его обмеривал для нового костюма ради одного из номеров. Уже тогда хотелось то ли чтобы Гарольд отсосал ему с этим портновским сантиметром на шее, то ли чтобы сам Джон заставил его кончить себе в рот. Было сложно не думать об этом во время примерок.  
Рука Гарольда собственнически легла на затылок Джона; не надавливая, просто напоминая, что командует здесь всё-таки не Джон.  
— Мы договаривались, что ты будешь сообщать о своих действиях, — с упрёком произнёс он. Джон оторвался, чтобы ответить:  
— Ну, прямо сейчас я собираюсь опуститься на твой член. Если ты не против, конечно.  
Судя по реакции тела, Гарольд не был против.  
А дальше стало совсем хорошо. Поднимаясь и опускаясь, Джон смотрел, как меняются выражения лица Гарольда, как оно хмурится и разглаживается едва ли не за секунду. Гарольду не хватало сил, чтобы контролировать процесс, но Джон — кажется, вполне успешно — угадывал все намёки, которые подавали ему едва уловимые движения уголков губ или крыльев носа. Когда рука снова сомкнулась на члене и начала двигаться вверх-вниз в том же темпе, больше не было сил сдерживаться. Джон излился на живот Гарольда — не хотел, но так вышло. После этого тянуло лечь на кровать, но Джон понимал, что стал бы совсем уж эгоистом, не дав Гарольду ощутить то же, что и он сейчас. Поэтому он чуть привстал, выпуская из себя член Гарольда, и сомкнул на нём пальцы. Вверх и вниз, всё быстрее… Джон, склонившись, мимолётно поцеловал Гарольда и слизнул каплю пота у него с виска, наблюдая, как Гарольд закрывает глаза, кончая в его ладонь. Джон наконец упал рядом, ощущая приятную усталость и некоторую нереальность происходящего. Лениво он подумал о том, что в следующий раз можно попробовать с Гарольдом поменяться позициями. Так тоже должно быть неплохо. Где-нибудь в Майами…  
— У вас взгляд человека, спящего с открытыми глазами, Джон.  
Оказалось, всё это время Гарольд на него смотрел, завернувшись в покрывало. Он выглядел непривычно умиротворённым. С балкона повеяло прохладой, и Джон решительно спрятал под покрывало ноги; для всего остального он был ещё слишком разгорячён. Гарольд прижался к нему ледяными ступнями, обхватывая голени, словно обнимать руками — не для него, не по-джентльменски как-то. Волосы у него топорщились ещё больше обычного, глаза были чуть сощурены. Хотелось видеть Гарольда таким чаще.  
— Может, я и сплю, — отозвался Джон.  
— Тогда просыпайтесь. Я иду в душ и вам, кстати, тоже рекомендую.  
Вот и вся романтика. Джон снова улыбнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, как часто он сегодня это делал. Раз десять? Точно не меньше. Учиться улыбаться заново было приятно, гораздо приятнее, чем изобретать новые методы уничтожения противника.  
— Может, нам сменить работу? — крикнул Джон в сторону ванной, пока вода не заглушала его слова. Гарольд выглянул из-за двери с белым отельным полотенцем в руке. — Ты будешь системным администратором, я охранником в школе. Ничего сложнее Майкрософт Офиса и малолетних нарушителей порядка.  
Гарольд совсем уж непривычно хохотнул и ответил:  
— Может, в следующей жизни. А в этой вас всё ещё ждёт душ.  
Его домашнее занудство повлияло на Джона усыпляюще, а может, алкоголь всё-таки подействовал на вымотанный организм — Джон уснул, так и не дождавшись Гарольда. И спал он крепко, без снов.  
Проснулся резко, словно по щеке ударили; даже подскочил, нащупывая пистолет. Однако было тихо, лишь Гарольд завозился рядом, к счастью, так и не проснувшись. Джон внимательно огляделся, и, не найдя причину своего пробуждения, подошёл к окну — рассвет только-только занялся, превращая облачное небо во что-то взбитое и слоистое — вроде мягкого мороженого. Солнце цветом напоминало памело, в Нью-Йорке оно никогда таким не выглядело.  
И тут Джон увидел то, что его могло разбудить. На балконе переминался белый голубь, расхаживая взад-вперёд. Джона привлекло что-то на его лапке, и сначала он не поверил своим глазам.  
Первым делом Джон решил, что это романтическое послание от красотки из соседнего номера. Но всё оказалось ещё проще. Или сложнее — как посмотреть.  
«Мир тесен! — было написано на клочке бумаги, примотанном к голубиной лапке. — Мы с Самин остановились неподалёку и решили послать вам привет. Она сказала, что в аду теперь видала все эти компьютеры, так что верни голубя хозяину отеля, он будет рад снова увидеть потерявшегося пернатого друга Макани в своей голубятне. Наша общая подруга восстанавливает сервера где-то в Малайзии — не только мы отпуск проводим за границей! Целуй от нас с ней Гарри».  
Джон прочитал это и посмотрел на голубя. Макани оказался малым не промах и тут же залетел через открытую дверь в комнату, задев крылом и опрокинув небольшую вазу с цветами — словно доказывая этим жестом своё существование.  
Гарольд, разумеется, тут же проснулся.  
— Что происходит? — хрипло спросил он, пытаясь нацепить очки.  
— Почтовый голубь, — почему-то шёпотом ответил Джон — наверное, чтобы прозвучало чуть менее идиотично. — Прислала Рут. Шлёт привет от Шоу и серверов Машины в Малайзии.  
Гарольд спросонья даже не слишком удивился.  
— Хороший способ. Немного устаревший, но тем не менее… — он перевернулся на бок и, кажется, тут же заснул снова. Голубя Джон запер в ванной до наступления настоящего утра.  
Стоило ли удивляться, что, направляясь принять душ через пару часов, Джон про него и не вспомнил?..  
— Стареете, — шутливо сказал Гарольд, наблюдая, как Джон пытается выгнать голубя на балкон.  
А потом они намазывали масло на круассаны и пили кофе — словно нормальные люди в отпуске. Джон запрятал в карман кусочек масла в упаковке, уверенный, что оно ещё может пригодиться для не вполне кулинарных целей. Внутри словно отпустило тугую пружину. Возможно, стоило ещё раньше предложить Гарольду секс: он тоже выглядел гораздо свежее обычного.  
— Как полагаете, мы научились отдыхать, Джон? — проницательно спросил Гарольд, словно в голову глядел.  
— По крайней мере, мы на правильном пути, — ответил Джон, звякнув чашкой о блюдце. Чашка была белой, как песок на пляже. Всё-таки стоит искупаться, подумал он.  
И накрыл ладонь Гарольда своей.  
— Вот что, — деловито сказал тот, словно не заметив. — Первым делом надо слетать в Италию к моему портному.  
— Гавайские рубашки я выброшу сам. С удовольствием.  
— Хорошо. А потом мы с вами…  
Джон вопросительно приподнял брови. Скрывая усмешку, Гарольд поджал губы, но она успела отразиться в его глазах.  
— На ваше усмотрение, — закончил он и, вставая, ласково провёл большим пальцем по той руке Джона, что накрывала его собственную.  
О, у Джона были большие планы. Может даже на прямо сейчас, но лучше растянуть удовольствие.  
В конце концов впереди разве не пять неотгулянных отпусков?..  
_____  
*Пэрротс (англ. «попугаи») — шутка-намёк на «птичьи» фамилии Финча.


End file.
